


Stone Cold

by Redhead17x



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 20:03:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7521217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redhead17x/pseuds/Redhead17x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She never thought he’d do this to her. Never thought he’d go so far as to… Cheat. Modern AU. Bellarke. Surprise twist, all I'm sayin'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stone Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own Nothing.

"You cheated?!"

"I'm sorry!"

"How could you do such a thing to me? To our child?" Clarke yelled, her left hand falling to the top of her rounded stomach showcasing her wedding and engagement rings perfectly, while her right cradled the bottom. Tear involuntarily welled up in her eyes. She got emotional at everything these days it seemed, but she couldn't help it.

"Okay, calm down. Stay calm and think of William." Bellamy pleaded, slightly worried about their unborn child. "It wasn't really my fault, but we can fix this…" Bellamy said, wincing as he did so. Probably not the best thing to say to his heavily pregnant wife, he thought as her face pinkened in outrage. He moved away slightly worried about certain sensitive body parts that he was sure she wanted to remove right then.

"I wanted to play Super Mario Galaxy, but oh no! You insisted we play Mario Cart because that was and I quote 'the best game ever'. I went along with it because I love you, yet _you_ still decided to cheat!" She said absolutely irate. Her angry tears from before washed down her cheeks. How dare he!

Bellamy looked in fear at his short wife. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to throw the turtle shell at you! Please don't make me sleep on the couch again!" Bellamy almost begged, moving off the couch and onto the floor so he was kneeling in front of her. He gently wiping her tears away before letting his hands fall to cup the sides of her eight months' pregnant belly, where their son was growing.

He was still looking into her beautiful cerulean blue eyes that were slowly fading with anger, when there was a particularly hard jab under the palm of his hand, making Clarke wince and break eye contact. Bellamy immediately began to massage the spot where their son kicked… Obviously his son was livid at him for making his mother upset.

Bellamy looked down at his T-shirt stretched over her tummy, and cooed, "Hey little guy… Cool it with the kicks and punches huh. It hurts mommy more than daddy. Daddy's sorry he made mommy upset though… It won't happen again William." He promised while still massaging her stomach, this time only getting a little nudge in response. Feeling relief that he was apparently forgiven by his son, who he had a feeling was going to be a major mommy's boy, Bellamy kissed the middle of her stomach and rested his forehead there gently for a moment, before looking up at his wife. Her face had softened into a look of pure love and tenderness.

"I'm really sorry, Princess. I love you." He said, trying to infuse as much of the adoration and devotion he felt for her into his voice.

She sighed, her head falling to the side a little as she looked down at him, before pulling him up so she could kiss him firmly before pulling away and saying sweetly, "Fine, you're forgiven, but next time you hit me with a shell, you'll need to find a hotel. And… I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Demi Lovato's Stone Cold... Not that the song necessarily has anything to do with this story, it just worked well as a title, and its what I was listening to while writing this. My sister came up with the backbone for this, but she let me take it an run with it ;)
> 
> Oh... Btw, Gotcha! Bet you didn't think this was where the story was going, but... I'm pretty happy with it, I hope you are too. How about some love?  
> -Redhead17x


End file.
